


Свирель

by kelRian



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-19
Updated: 2012-02-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 06:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20701454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelRian/pseuds/kelRian





	Свирель

Они вдвоем в рабочем кабинете императрицы. Он, она и между ними стопка документов на рассмотрение, которая грозит сейчас съехать на пол. Фернер со стуком роняет голову на стол. Для достижения драматического эффекта он еще несколько раз бьется головой о столешницу. Как же хорошо, что Кайзерин не требует соблюдения протокола на неформальных совещаниях. Он может снять железную маску и побыть человеком. Для нее это тоже отдушина. Иногда приятно не держать лицо. Не так уж и много тех, рядом с кем она может побыть собой, хотя бы в неофициальной обстановке. Такова ее ноша. Такова его ноша. Он сам застегнул на себе серый плащ, она - поклялась не подвести. Впрочем, это было несколько лет назад. Сейчас жизнь вошла в колею.  
Императрица кокетливо кладет подбородок на сложенные руки.  
\- А давайте заменим ваши глаза на протезы. Синяки под глазами и общая истощенность уже есть. Я когда вижу вас в коридоре - пугаюсь. Кажется, что призрак предыдущего Военного Министра ходит по дворцу.  
\- Это был комплимент?  
\- Скорее наоборот. Фернер, вы знаете, что такое отпуск?  
\- Подчиненные иногда употребляют это слово. Что-то вроде смерти, но оттуда возвращаются, - Фернер приоткрывает один глаз и настороженно смотрит на ее величество, - Вы вообще к чему от этом вспомнили, Ваше Величество?.  
\- Ооо... - Кайзерин притворно округляет глаза, - Пока вы тут портили мою столешницу, я поинтересовалась у Сюзанны. Она пишет, что вы ни разу не были в отпуске, даже отгулы не брали. Только один больничный и тот два года назад.  
\- Мне и тут хорошо, спасибо.  
\- Так нельзя, Фернер. Это неправильно. Нехорошо, - почти таким же тоном она ругает Алека, - Сдайте ноутбук и коммуникатор.  
Фернер вздрагивает.  
\- Быстрее. Это приказ вашей Кайзерин.  
Фернер нехотя кладет требуемое на стол.  
\- Второй тоже.  
Фернер с тяжелым вздохом выкладывает на стол второй коммуникатор. Ох уж эти женщины. Даже самые разумные из них - воплощение коварства.  
\- Охрана!  
Двое дюжих молодцов из личной стражи Императрицы появляются в мгновение ока.  
\- Посмотрите на этого человека. На месяц ему запрещен доступ в Адмиралтейство и королевский дворец. Уведите.  
\- Но ваше величество! - Военный министр теряет дар речи. Шутка перестала быть шуткой. Фернер не имеет права не подчиниться прямому приказу. Остается надеяться - Императрица знает что делает.  
Охрана недоумевает, но одного подтверждающего кивка достаточно, чтобы развеять их сомнения.  
\- Фернер. Я прослежу, чтобы вам закрыли удаленный доступ к рабочему месту. И последнее - императрица я или нет? Считайте, что это мой маленький каприз. На этот месяц вам запрещено носить форму. И не дай боги, если я увижу вас на этой планете.  
Военный Министр почтительно кланяется. В конце концов, Кайзерин очень редко пользуется своей властью, а пара дней отдыха ему действительно не повредит. Если Императрица не хочет его видеть, то добровольное затворничество вполне его устроит. Ну, пусть чаще, чем обычно, будут приходить коллеги по работе.

Фернер выходит из кабинета, почтительно сопровождаемый охраной.

Хильда устало закрыла лицо руками. Интересно - успела или нет. Когда умер Оберштайн, она почти не обратила внимания на строки в завещании, адресованные лично ей. Не до того было. И горе, и империя, и принц. Антон, казалось, был абсолютно непохож на предшественника. К чему это “Прошу вас. Не допустите, чтобы Фернер превратился в меня”? Запомнила, пожалуй, только потому, что просьба была непривычно человечной для непроницаемого Его Превосходительства. Но разве она сама на прошлой неделе не назвала Антона про себя “Оберштайн”? Просто оговорка, если не думать о том, что Фернер - достаточно молодой мужчина, почти похоронивший себя в рабочем кабинете.  
Секретарь появляется по первому сигналу.  
\- Сюзанна, подберите путевку в какой-нибудь дом отдыха на периферии. Чтобы природа, поменьше народу, и плохая связь. Хочу отправить господина Военного Министра в ссылку на месяц. То есть в отпуск. Впрочем, для него это одно и тоже.  
Сюзанна согласно кивает.  
\- Завтра документы будут у него.

За оставшуюся половину дня Фернер успел выяснить, что у него почти нет гражданской одежды, побродить по библиотеке и приготовить экзотический ужин. Чем занять вечер, было не очень ясно. “Если вам будет нечем себя занять - научитесь играть на свирели”, - было написано в завещании. Спустя годы совет пригодился. Фернер усмехнулся и достал из чехла инструмент. Он привык точно выполнять распоряжение шефа и купил ее почти сразу. Но так и не пришлось поиграть. Антон дунул несколько раз. Звук получился резким, хриплым и совершенно немелодичным. Ну что ж, остается надеяться, что его отключили не от всех информационных линий, и он сможет найти самоучитель.  
На следующее утро Фернер с чувством легкого превосходства вскрывал посылку из дворца. Наверняка Кайзерин поняла свою ошибку, приносит извинения и просит его вернуться на работу. Но нет. Там была путевка в дом отдыха на планету... Фернеру пришлось снова подключаться к информационной линии, чтобы понять, в какую часть галактики его отправляет желание Императрицы. Часть оказалась весьма удаленной. Теперь понятно, почему курьер сообщил, что будет ждать ответ. Времени на сборы совсем немного, самый удобный рейс отправляется через несколько часов. Да и вещей у него – на один чемодан. Будь что будет.

На планете был всего один космопорт; она действительно оказалась краем обитаемой вселенной. В местном туристическом центре подсказали, где можно купить одежду - “Вон там, второй поворот налево, будет магазин “У Клауса”, не ошибетесь”, - и рассказали, как добраться до гастхауза.

Хозяин маленького отеля был толстым, добродушным усатым мужчиной в самом расцвете сил. Ну может, чуть-чуть постарше. Фернер облегченно выдохнул - его не узнали. Похоже, что на этой планетке совсем не следят за новостями. Может, это и к лучшему. Если что-то случится, его найдут везде.  
Антон отсыпался, с удовольствием ел деревенскую пищу, много ходил пешком. Оказалось, что свирель по-разному звучит в лесу и у воды.  
Он познакомился с пастушком, который научил его нескольким местным напевам. Инструмент будто сам запоминал мелодию, достаточно было только чуть-чуть помочь ей выйти на свободу.  
Иногда Фернер засыпал днем прямо в лесу, под раскидистым деревом. Однажды он проснулся и понял, что на голову ему во время сна надели венок. Рядом стояла крынка с молоком и узелок с пирожками; пастушок не признался, кто же приходил. Вообще местные девушки оказались приятными в общении хохотушками. В этой атмосфере спокойствия и, как казалось, вечного лета, было очень приятно не держать лицо, улыбаться всем, видеть улыбки в ответ. Антон уже забыл, что он не только политик, но и вполне молодой и достаточно привлекательный мужчина. По крайней мере, хозяин ближайшей таверны шепнул ему как-то, что с его приходом народу заходить стало больше. Он играл на свирели всем желающим, рассказывал наспех переделанные в сказки истории с работы и из прошлой жизни. Люди верили и приходили слушать еще. Были сельские танцы, хмельной медовый напиток, совсем чуть-чуть ударяющий в голову, пряный аромат сена, алая лента молодой вдовушки, запутавшаяся у него в руках. Немного разделенного одиночества, только на одну шальную ночь.  
“Императрица мудра”, - как-то вечером подумал он, - “Я отдохнул и снова чувствую себя живым. Я уеду до того, как мне наскучат эти люди и эти леса. Это правильно - уехать вовремя”.

Подъем на холм... Нет, скорее на маленькую гору. Руки цепляются за небольшие гранитные выступы. Тропинка почти не хожена, подъем слишком крутой. Гранит украшен розовыми прожилками, будто наскальной живописью. Цветущий вереск, еще зеленая черника, бурелом. Если на секунду замереть, то пугливая белка подберется поближе, а может, и кинет шишкой в непрошеного гостя. Подняться на самый верх. Слева - красные крыши домиков, а справа, куда хватает взгляда - вода. Огромное озеро. Синее, отражающее небо. И дождь где-то вдали. Серый. Он достал тогда флейту и играл, пока хватало воздуха в легких, вырисовывая нежную, полную тоски мелодию. Тоски по утраченному, дань ушедшему. Кайзер приносил в жертву богам вино, он - музыку, которая сама рождается в руках. Интересно, примут ли боги его дар. Услышит ли тот, кто должен услышать. Он так устает иногда. Один. Так хочется не чувствовать на плечах тяжести плаща и увидеть перед собой знакомую тень. “Прекратите, Антон. Что, вы, право, как девица,” - слышится ему в шуме листвы. Он откладывает флейту и еще долго смотрит на гладь озера. На то, как приближается гроза. Вода очищает. Она смоет страхи и тревоги. Боги, если они есть, приняли его жертву, и тот, по ком звучала песня, ее услышал. Живые должны думать о живых. И свирель должна петь для живых. Не стоит тревожить души ушедших попусту. Фернер встает легко, будто и не было нескольких часов в одной позе, и идет вниз. Ноги скользят на серой лесной земле; так же скользят и мысли, легко, вспоминая только хорошее. Наверно, в жизни нужны такие значимые дни, чтобы можно было принять свое прошлое. Не отказываясь от него, но и не подчиняя ему настоящее. Прошлое - только прошлое. Оно останется на этом холме.

Всего один раз у Министра тревожно забилось сердце. На площадь, совсем рядом с гастхаузом, сел десантный бот. Антон был уверен, что прибыли за ним, поэтому быстро собрал чемодан и... нет, он не успел залезть в бот, иначе бы вышел конфуз. Угрюмые солдаты попросили вывести всех постояльцев. После чего по одному приглашали в комнату и разговаривали. Фернер был последним в очереди. Хозяин гостиницы наблюдал за малоприятной процедурой, но в конце концов, если военные ищут беглых преступников, то зачем им создавать сложности. Удивлению хозяина не было предела, когда после разговора с тем симпатичным мужчиной, который остановился у них на месяц, офицер вышел бледный, с чуть трясущимися руками. “Большая шишка, - подумал хозяин, - ну да не придирается, ничего сверх обычного не требует, и пусть отдыхает на здоровье, тоже ведь человек”. Он понял, насколько большой начальник отдыхал у них только через несколько месяцев, когда давали трансляцию с Нового года в императорском дворце. Прекрасная Кайзерин, молодая, как и несколько лет назад, а морщинки в уголках глаз только делают ее лукавее; маленький принц рядом. За правым плечом - первый министр, за левым - их летний постоялец. Только лицо будто вылеплено из камня. Хозяин гастхауза сначала не поверил своим глазам, даже полез смотреть в записи постояльцев. но действительно, у них был сам Военный Министр, собственной персоной. Даже под реальным именем. Именно он вытаскивал занозу младшему внуку, помогал колоть дрова для бани. Конечно, это не принято, но если гость хочет почувствовать колорит сельской жизни, то почему бы и нет. Тогда старшая внучка бегала за ним в лес. Вернулась румяная, довольная. Говорила, что сказки рассказывал. Братья хотели пойти выяснить, что именно за сказки это были, но Клауди призналась, что и целовал еще. Но больше ни-ни, она девушка приличная, да и он мужчина серьезный. Не настаивал и ни к чему такому не принуждал. Клауди вздыхала тогда сестре украдкой, что и принуждать бы не пришлось, ведь взгляд такой... с искрой, за такой полжизни продашь. Но нет, видно, не по сердцу пришлась.


End file.
